The present invention relates to a releasing device and more particularly a releasing device used to release fish in water. Deep-water fishes such as rockfish often exhibit the effects of rapid water pressure change such as expelled gas bladder, protruded eyes when brought to the surface. Most of these fish die because of barotrauma if simply thrown back in the sea. Additionally, most of these fish cannot submerge on their own since their air bladders expand, their eyes are pushed out of their socket, and their stomachs out of their mouth. When thrown back, the fish is like a buoy on the surface and they can't get back down.
The present invention returns the fish to deep water at speeds that safely reverse the effects of barotrauma by bringing the fish back to a depth to which the fish came. Due to the fish releasing device of the present invention, the fish's activity increases as the fish is lowered. When the gripping end of the jaw assembly is opens, the fish is free to swim away.